The Heretic Uprising
by Aian Omoi
Summary: sequel to psych ward. READ IT FIRST! the dark ones are revolting... but why? HPDM OOC! rating will increase!
1. Chappie 1

The Heretic Uprising- chappie 1

Written by: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Don't kill me! I have cookies! (hands out cookies) AAHHHH!

---

(Draco's POV)

He was busy… AGAIN. Being ruler of the Veela Kingdom, the-boy-who-lived, and vanquisher of some dark heretics, took away from his schedule with me. He was a god. An item to be praised. He was supposed to be with me. If it weren't for the fact that I could stay awake at night to see him, we'd never cross paths. I wanted him to be near me so badly, to wrap my arms around his lithe waist, to suck on those succulent lips… But no, I shan't have what **I **want. According to Früaôr (frū-ah-oar) I was here only to keep his sanity. Veelas cannot be without their mates for long periods of time. He got so desperate at the battle of Crusindorf that I had to apparate there and stand by him at a confidential meeting. He said it wasn't safe for me to be there. I said he needed me. I came back only after the battle was over. Oh yeah, that's another thing. The heretics are rising from their secretive slumber and going full-out on the Hyphens. It makes me sad to know that our nation can be ripped apart so easily. Many veela have joined the dark heretics, whilst many light heretics have joined us. Brandon currently holds the rank of Magnapotor which is directly translated to 'person of great power', while my bond and husband, Harry or Caltexis (whichever you prefer), assumes the role of Omnipotor, or 'Person of all power'. We've no idea what upset them, the dark heretics. They just came out like the KKK and killed a whole tenement of hyphens. I was shocked when I heard the Brandon's parents were in there. It was a mass slaughter. Women, children, old, young, it didn't matter, they just killed them. I was saddened with grief at the memorial service, conducted by Albus, each surviving member, each relative, every friend came and payed respects, but Harry's was fiercest.

(mini-flashback)

"This was no revenge, or uncontained hate. This was an act of war. A war that will consume our nations, and as the leader of the Veela I openly declare war on the Dark Heretics! These monstrous, genocidal, men and women are to be executed at Lansford, and each name shall be revealed to the public and then erased from every good-natured thing to prove that they are truly evil. I vow that their nation will be DESTROYED!" he said this with so much ferocity that I was shell-shocked for days. I could not hold a china cup because I would drop it and the precious ceramic would shatter.

(end)

There was mass public interest and as a result of the first battle (we won) the muggles came to know of the wizarding world. Some joined our ranks, others gave in to the temptation of evil and went to the heretics. Only the dark heretics, muggles, and veela stand in our way to peace. The leader of the uprising, Lord Martonius, is an old heretic and former death eater. He could never be convicted and was a treacherous fox. I loathed him. I had come along with my heretic training and currently my orb is smaller than a pencil point. Tomorrow shall be my 18th birthday and my father is very anxious all of a sudden. I have gone ahead and swallowed the orb, gleefully. I couldn't wait to be able to perform the spells with out taking my orb out of my pocket. The orb's measure of my power surpasses that of my father and he was perplexed for days until he found an old book which he said he'd show me on my birthday. RAWR! I really wanted to know why I was so much stronger than him. I really wish that Harry would come to me tomorrow, just a little earlier?

---

YAY! IT'S THE SEQUEL! The purple button needs some love, so rock my socks and review!


	2. Chappie 2

The Heretic Uprising- chappie 2

Written by: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Don't kill me! I have cookies! (Hands out cookies) AAHHHH!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-(Draco's 18th birthday)-

(Draco's POV)

I woke up in the morning to find my love lying next to me, bags were under his eyes. We were at Lansford and I heard that an execution was last night. I wanted this to end; all the killing, maiming, death, war, hate, all of it. My Harry shuddered in his sleep. He didn't do well at night sometimes. Now that lord Caltexis is awoken, he has constantly had another voice in his head. I wanted to hold him and baby him and cuddle and love, but Caltexis would possess my little veela and the love would flee from his now stony-cold eyes. The emerald was gone, to be replaced by a dull jade. Passion-filled mouth to pursed lips. Caltexis didn't love me, not yet anyway.

I loved when people slept. Besides being good for you, it replaces the mask you put on everyday with your true self. Peace reigns and darkness is vanquished.

-(birthday party)-

It was my birthday! My first one in the company of veela too! I had gotten a beautiful necklace of an ivory feather on a white gold chain from Harry. The real present though, was from my father.

"Draco?"

"Yes father?" I had been waiting for two months now. I wanted to know what this grand thing was.

"Here's your present from me." He smiled and handed me a book: Familia Arbor. Family tree. What was in this?

"Thanks." I opened the book and it fell directly to the center, a picture of our tree. A sticky parchment had been stuck to the page pointing to a place not far from the circle that contained my name. It read: Mora Tyne, Siren. I dropped the book, but my father caught it. Sirens mature later than everyone else. I was born at night so I haven't gone through the inheritance. I felt faint… I was losing reality… I needed to lie down.

---

(Harry's POV)

"What was in there!" I was furious. He scared my Drakey! I took this day off from the war especially for him.

"Just a family tree."

"LUCIUS! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO NOT TELL ME DIRECTLY!"

"FINE! IT WAS A NOTE POINTING TO MORA TYNE! SHE'S A FAMILY MEMBER AND SHE'S A SIREN!"

"What?" I had calmed down from shock… what was this about?

"Yeah… Your little Drakey is a siren. In fact he's a prince. Although we are not sirens, Narcissa and I, he can still be a siren prince. It's all very confusing. Mora Tyne was presumed dead but I contacted the Siren nation and that's where she is, ruling."

"oh."

"I think you need to go help Draco… he's probably gonna be in shock. He'll arrive at his inheritance at 11:38 a.m. That's when he was born."

"IT'S ALREADY 11:30!"

"I know… that's why you need to go. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"He really wants to be alongside you in battle… you know that right?"

"But I don't want him to get hu-"

"No Harry. He loves you."

"Yes… that's what I'm worried about. I don't want him to become suicidal if I die. I want him to be near you. You can make him go on with his life. I love him to much to allow him to set a foot on that path."

"Yes, but he's dying of loneliness without you. Hurry up, it's already 11:34."

-(11:37 a.m., Draco and Harry's bedroom)-

(Still Harry's POV)

"Harry… My stomach hurts… and my back." He looked really sick, and he moaned when he moved. I felt so bad. I moved closer to him and as the clock turned to 11:38 he grabbed me and screamed in pain and agony. His face contorted as his back swelled and two beautiful black wings came forth. His nails grew longer and feathers replaced hair. It was all very strange but completely beautiful. His scream turned to a graceful note and he passed out. But not before he whispered something to me, his voice like a thousand mourning doves:

"I love you Harry."

------------------------

yay! draco always reminded me of sirens for some reason. now a new political force will be divided... DUN DUN DUN! the purple button needs some love so rock my sox and review!


	3. Chappie 3

Heretic uprising- chappie 3

By: Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I EAT CUPCAKES! Ok, while that is true, owning harry potter and co. is not. But I will someday… someday soon…. RAWR!

(A/N: I KNOW! I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! Review?)

---

(Draco's POV)

I woke up in my rooms, the ones I shared with my beloved. I turned my body to see what time it was and was rewarded with the knuckles in my back cracking; that hurt. WAIT, knuckles in my back? I sat up quickly and looked in the mirror opposite our bed. I had two beautiful black wings, with stripes of radiant red. I remembered now, I was a siren.

"Awake now?" I recognized my little veela's voice.

"No." He chuckled. I loved the way he laughed.

"Too bad, I want to spend my day off with you." I forgot. He'll have to go back tomorrow.

"How about a week?" He sighed.

"We've been over this Draco. You know I can't, with the war and ev-"

"THAT'S JUST IT! THERE'S A WAR; AND YOU SAY I CAN'T PARTICIPATE? WHY HARRY? I LOVE YOU!"

"…"

"I'm sorry harry."

"No Draco. You're right. I just want you to be safe… and… and…"

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me stand beside you. With Brandon."

"You know Früaôr wouldn't let you."

"But you're king! He should never give you orders! Harry, I love you and nothing can split us apart. Please let me be with you."

"ok. Now you look like you need to preen."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hey! I like my sirens well-groomed!"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

---

(Lord Martonius' POV)

"Our resourcesssss have noticcced the ssssssecondary king to be a ssssiren, ssssire." Good, just what I needed.

"Damn. This is just great." I sighed… This weak man was annoying me. I needed him though. You know why? His name was Voldemort.

---

(Früaôr's POV)

Laughter rang through my ears. I hated laughter. I despised laughter. I reviled laughter. It was like a thousand cries of a wounded elk. I could not stand it. In all my years, laughter was my weakness… Ever since Araya. But enough of that. I have a mission to carry out.

"Harry?" it was that damned mate of his. He was a Achilles' heel. If only I could get rid of him… somehow. Mehehehe…

"Yes Draco?" Maybe I'd overthrow the king as well, take over the Veela kingdom, join forces with Martonius, after all, it was harry's fault for being born.

"Will you massage my back?" sick. Intimate relationships are useless.

"Only if you give me a kiss." How crass. I'm disgusted. I walked away as sounds emanated from the room. Sounds of love. Sounds of our downfall.

---

the purple button needs some love so rock my socks and review! Yes I know it is incredibly short! I will put some more effort into the next chappie but I am really running out of steam for this fic. Sorry!


End file.
